bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takayoshi Oda
}} ( ) | birthplace = | birthday = June 23rd | age = | gender =Male | height =185cm (6'2") | weight =80kg (176lbs) | measurements = | affiliation =Gotei 13, | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | division =Eleventh Division | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai ='Daimyō' | bankai =''Not Yet Achieved'' | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} Takayoshi Oda (織田隆儀, Oda Takayoshi) is the current Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division... Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : As a Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division, Takayoshi boasts a level of spiritual energy that easily eclipses that of many lower-ranked officers in his own division as well as others. This power is capable of being exerted in the form of to intimidate foes or dispatch considerably weak enemies within moments. His reiatsu is cognac in color. While his level of power can be considered the average for a Lieutenant-class combatant, it has the unique effect of imposing symptoms commonly associated with intoxication upon those around him. One's fine motor functions and sense of balance are impaired, they experience distorted or hallucinations and find it more difficult to formulate thoughts, whether complex or simple, while effected by his reiatsu. This can easily be fought by those equal to his level of spiritual power or greater, though naturally weaker enemies are more susceptible. Takayoshi possesses a rather fine control over his spiritual pressure, regulating just how much he expends over the course of battle so that he is able to remain fighting for prolonged periods of time. Enhanced Strength: Takayoshi possesses a considerable amount of physical strength when compared to what can be considered as the average for a Shinigami. He powerful enough to defend against blows with a single arm. Even without augmenting his body with his Reiatsu, Takayoshi is capable of sending combatants equal to his own size flying with a single punch, or shatter stone and topple walls with a kick. When attacking with a bladed weapon, Takayoshi's strength allows his blows to cut cleanly through hardened steel, even though he barely channels any brute strength into his fighting style. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Due in part to the way he utilizes his swords, Takayoshi's natural speed is far beyond that of an average Lieutenant. While skill with Shunpo is present in his repertoire, Takayoshi is able to keep up with other practitioners of the art with natural acceleration alone, closing large distances and surprising foes who think they know the limits of his speed off guard. His speed is focused on his upper body, his arms being able to move several times faster than his legs can carry him. Takayoshi can rain a barrage of punches down upon his opponent within a matter of seconds, giving little space for counter-attacks. This speed is only made that much more dangerous when he is using his weapons, as a bladed edge is added to all of his attacks. Takayoshi's coordination with his weapons are impressive, and when paired with his speed allows him to draw a sword, attack and sheathe the weapon within a fraction of a second before repeating the process with different blade. Much like his speed, Takayoshi's reflexes are honed to the point where he is capable of reacting to things with a quickness that can be likened to a flash of lightning. His combination of speed and reflexes makes it so that it is night impossible to catch him off guard. Immense Durability: Enhanced Endurance: : : Master Swordsman: :Kendō (剣道, Way of the Sword) This is one of the ancient styles of Zanjutsu that fell out of use when the more mainstream styles of swordsmanship were born into the world. Due to the age of the style, and the natural refining of sword techniques over time, Kendō is seen as an unrefined art, as it is simply a method of swinging a blade with all of one’s force from an elevated position to attack in one powerful motion. It is typically performed with both hands on the hilt, adding to the strength behind the blade and making the attack all the deadlier overall. This style is backed with such power that there are rarely any things capable of blocking an attack launched by a user of Kendō, their blade being able to cleave through all defenses and bifurcate their target with ease. Even the likes of defensive Zanpakuto or strong Bakudo are incapable of holding up to the force exerted by a true master of Kendō, with weapons being destroyed and barriers being shattered in their wake. A large flaw within the style is in the positioning itself, as it leaves the user open in various areas as they aim their attacks and prepare to strike. A sufficiently quick opponent will find little trouble in exploiting this aspect of the style, however truly savvy masters are able to perfect their stance to lessen these openings, or use their own speed to cover them. While the style focuses on overwhelming power and force, its simplicity allows for room for variation, rendering each practitioner’s use of Kendō unique. :*'Tsukikage' (月影, Moon Shadow): Adhering to the principles of Kendō, the user initiates a two stage attack with their weapon. This attack is often in response to an opponent attempting to capitalize on an "opening" left in their stance. The practitioner stabs downward planting their blade into the ground, aiming to impale an attacking limb with their weapon or damage an opponent's own weapon, before balancing themselves on it and kicking their opponent in their torso to send them flying away. If a limb is impaled with the blade, the damage done is exacerbated due to the force from the kick tearing their flesh and opening the wound further. :*'Issen' (一線, One Line): This is a simple maneuver aimed towards delivering a quick and efficient counter attack to a foe looking to exploit an opening left by the user's Kendō stance. The practitioner raises their sword above their head and waits for their target to come within striking distance while trying to deliver their own blow. Once they are within range, the swordsmen brings their sword down in a quick, crushing blow aimed to cleave through an opponent and their weapon in one fell swoop. :*'Tairetsudan' (態烈断, Rushing): This is a unique blow among all of the attacks practiced by the users of Kendō, as it acts more of an add on to other attacks than a standalone maneuver. Its use necessitates the user being at a high vantage point, such as in midair for it to actually be of use. The practitioner swings their sword in a downward arc with their maximum strength, the momentum of the strike causing them to fall in the same direction at breakneck speeds. The height of the fall increases the damage dealt by a blow, enabling it to cut through especially hard defenses, such as an Arrancar's or particularly sturdy . :*'Harakiri' (腹切り, Belly Slash): This blow is one that is often only employed in dire situations that require some measure of self-sacrifice. The user positions their blade before stabbing themselves in order to impale an opponent that is standing behind them. Due to such an unorthodox method of attacking born from damaging one's self and the positioning of the body this blow is night unreadable. The stab inflicted on oneself is deliberate both in intention and in positioning and with correct aim and knowledge of the body, the user can avoid their own vital organs while still managing to target the vitals of another opponent. :*'Ikiru' (生きる, To live): This maneuver is what can be considered a "finisher" within the fighting style. The practitioner begins by steadily filtering their spiritual power into their sheathed blade, channeling the power in preparation for the attack. They then launch towards their target, their Reiatsu flaring around them as they move in. Once within range, they kick their opponent squarely in the chest to send them careening backwards before following it up with a quick slash across their chest. The power channeled into the blade ensures that the user is able to cut through enhanced defenses. This Reiatsu has the unique effect of draining the color out of the world for anyone watching them launch their attack. This affect is purely aesthetic, though adds a small flare of drama to the attack's overall feel. :Battō (抜刀, Drawn Sword): Battō is another ancient fighting style, one that has actually inspired one of the more widely used method of swordsmanship and thus can be considered its ancestor. Battō is, at its core, the art of drawing a blade to in one fluid motion initiate an attack before sheathing said blade in such a way that it seems as if the user hasn't unsheathed it at all while flicking any lingering blood away in the process. Modern Battō is a much more refined variation of the ancient style, more specifically rather than just mastering the art of unsheathing and sheathing one's blade, Battō incorporates multiple cuts after unsheathing. The physical exertion required to perform such an action is high, necessitating a focus on refined breathing exercises and muscle tone. A master of the art has been said to draw their blade once and by the time they sheathed their blade they had already felled a hundred foes. The true strength of this style lies within its speed, with the momentum of the draw and the user’s own speed working in tandem to generate blows that can outspeed the strikes of other equally skilled practitioners of the sword. Even to those who are capable of matching the speed of the user’s draw, the individual blows blur together as though they were one singular strike. Those who are slower than the user are unable to even see that, however, only being able to pick up on when the blade is drawn and sheathed. :*'Sokuseki' (即席, Instant): :**'Sasu' (刺す, Stab): :*'Kiruhibun' (切る碑文, Severed Inscription): :**'Zettaiteki Hibun' (絶対的碑文, Absolute Inscription): :*'Hazubeki Shokei' (恥ずべき処刑, Shameful Execution): :Nanahadō (七刃道, Way of the Seven Blades): :*'Gara Kōgeki' (柄攻撃, Hilt Blow): :*'Saya Kōgeki' (鞘攻撃, Sheath Strike): :*'Chikagire' (近い切れ, Close Cut): :*'Soragire' (空切れ, Empty Cut): :*'Funsai Odori' (粉砕踊り, Shattering Dance): :*'Henkō Kōgeki' (偏向攻撃, Deflecting Strike): :*'Henkō Kyōkai' (偏向境界, Deflection Boundary): :**'Hanshafūsa' (反射封鎖, Reflection Blockade): :*'Hiji Senpū' (日出旋風, Sunrise Whirlwind): :*'Zantetsuken' (慙鉄剣, Remorseful Iron Sword): Zanpakutō Daimyō (大名, Lord) is Takayoshi's . It takes an especially unique form among other Zanpakutō, taking the shape of seven separate yet identical nagamaki. The wrapping and hilts of each weapon are all black in color with golden hilt wrappings, while the golden tsuba are all wrought in the shape of simple crosses. The spirit of his Zanpakutō takes the form of seven samurai warriors clad in ceremonial armor, all with the compulsion to protect Taka at all costs. *' :' To release Daimyō, Takayoshi utters the phrase "Raise your armies" (あなたの軍隊を上げる, Anata no guntai o ageru) before unsheathing his blades and tossing them into the air. The swords are enveloped in a bright flash of spiritual pressure and smoke before falling back down around Takayoshi in a circle formation, though in the form of different weapons: a nodachi, a katana, a kanabo, a naginata, a pair of kusarigama, a daishō pair and a daikyū yumi. :Shikai Special Ability: Daimyō's ability allows Takayoshi to manifest the seven entities that form the spirit of his Zanpakutō into the material world as warriors to fight on his behalf. He has dubbed these warriors The Seven Lords of the Warring States (戦国の七主君, Sengoku no Nanashukun). Despite all being a manifestation of Daimyō's spirit, each Lord has a specific skill set and capabilities that revolve around their weapon of choice. While his Shikai is released, Takayoshi is capable of calling on the aid of seven stalwart allies at a moment's notice, however due to using all seven blades from his Zanpakutō's sealed state he is left without any other weapon to defend himself with. *' :' Not Yet Achieved.... Quote Trivia *Takayoshi's appearance is based on that of Nagasone Kotetsu from the game Touken Ranbu.